


原则问题

by C1are



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1are/pseuds/C1are
Summary: 原文：A Matter of Principle原作者：Leareth"你要是还能人模人样的撑到最后，那我就马上走人，不多说一句。""如果我做不到呢？"星史郎脸上的表情让昴流不禁打了个颤，"如果成那样了，" 男人的声音很轻柔，但又意味深长，"那我也不用走了，你说对不对。"
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 27





	原则问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001796) by [Leareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth). 



雨刚下起来他就来了。浓稠的黑影出现在昴流的阳台上，像一只寻找歇脚处的渡鸦。他常常这样，昴流也已经习惯了。星史郎还没来得及轻敲玻璃，他就已经起身去迎接了。昴流刚推开阳台的拉门，风便夹着冰冷的雨点打在了他的脸上。但他已经闻到了，甜腻又有些像金属的气味，丝丝缕缕，从星史郎的衣服上散开来。昴流拒绝辨认那个味道，手指捏紧了还未来得及放开的门把手。"为什么？" 他单刀直入地质问。

星史郎一动不动。夜雨中，他仅仅是个模糊的身影。"昴流君，'为什么'问的是？"

"你为什么来这里。"

黑暗中有些难以辨认，但昴流隐约觉得对方应该露出了微笑。"我还以为我们之间已经不需要问这个问题了。"

"你知道我问的是什么。" 身上的黑色长袖T恤被雨点淋湿，昴流打了个冷颤， 但仍固执的站着，用身体堵住了阳台的门口。"你为什么要在——" 他说不下去了。

云层中雷声隆隆。“——在收工以后来这里？” 星史郎替他接上了后半句。“我本来想回家的，但要回去还有点距离，天气又这样了。你这里比较近。”

"我不管。你不能手上带着血来这里。”

“嗯？” 星史郎的语气，在平时也会一并伴随着表达疑问的挑眉。"有意思。你明知道我是樱冢护，却仍然让我，甚至是邀请我踏进你的家里。那么我手上到底有没有带着血，应该无关紧要吧。还是说，你是那种，'眼不见为净'的人？"

一针见血的话刺痛了昴流。"你没必要这么说。" 他忍不住反驳，但这也仅仅是条件反射。他不可能在这种坏天气里把星史郎关在外面，他知道，对方也知道。昴流让开身体，星史郎马上迈了进来，水从风衣的衣摆滴下，在地板上积成一个个小水洼。昴流将它们晾在一边，先关上了阳台的拉门，拉开了些距离，对着厨房的灯光，才终于看清了星史郎的样子。

他感觉有些呼吸困难。星史郎刚把鞋脱掉，正在把平时外出穿的风衣也一并脱下。水顺着他的脸颊淌下，水珠映着灯光熠熠发亮。打湿了的头发黏在星史郎的脸上如同新墨，昴流不由得想要伸手抹开。星史郎认真地盯着手上的大衣，正在将它叠起来。专注的眼睛，一只蜜色燃烧如薪，一只冰冷的灰白。它们该看着我，昴流想，但他瞟见了星史郎的双手，紧紧有条的将衣料折叠，右边的那只镀了一层暗红色的血。昴流把脸别开。"你至少能洗干净了再来，也行。" 他不是滋味的说。

"真是抱歉。下次我会记得的。" 昴流听见了什么打湿的东西互相撞击的声音。他转头，看见星史郎已经把西装夹克也脱了，和风衣一并搭在手臂上。他应该是几分钟之前才杀的人，昴流意识到。昴流看见了星史郎右手的袖子，一片血红直至臂弯，连胸口都溅上了血迹，脑海中闪过一些痛苦的回忆。但是……

"浴室能否借我一用？" 星史郎开口打断了他的思绪。

昴流点头答允。星史郎向着过道走去，从他身旁过的时候，昴流将视线转去了别处。但是，即使他不愿见到血，他也无法漠视男人的存在感，无法对他无动于衷。雨淋透的衬衫紧贴在男人的皮肤上，更糟糕的是，白色的棉布被水变成了半透明的材质……昴流有些紧张的舔了舔嘴唇。星史郎一直都是让他在意的存在，理性上，感性上。但直到最近的几个星期，他才终于正视这个男人在身体上对自己的吸引力。他仍不大清楚要怎么处理这种关系才算妥当。但无论如何，可以肯定的是，对刚刚杀了人的星史郎抱有欲望，这绝对是错误的。在这种情况下还觉得这个男人魅力难挡的自己，让昴流觉得十分恶心。他应该直接叫星史郎回家去。

风把窗户摇得咔哒作响。昴流一个激灵，从像泥潭一样的思绪中醒过来。他心不在焉的找到了毛巾，去擦地板上的水迹。至少手上忙起来，他可以努力不去注意快要紧张得绞成一团的五脏六腑。他跪下来，趴在地板上，一下，一下，不紧不慢的擦着星史郎带进来的雨水，仿佛这样也能一并将自己胸口的烧炙一并擦掉。这雨水里也有血腥味，昴流告诉自己，但偏偏连这样的事情也让他更加的联想到了星史郎。他觉得自己的思想肮脏不堪，仿佛他也从星史郎制造的死亡中摄取了扭曲的愉悦…

昴流感觉自己的手指被湿毛巾缠住了。他没办法抓住擅自游走的思绪。今晚，樱冢护的手上沾了一个人的血，这是个男人还是女人，是个成人还是小孩，哪些亲近的人正在为他哭泣。星史郎说的对——如果没有在他的视线中出现，那昴流确确实实可以假装自己不知道恋人在某处，摧毁了某些人的人生，包括他亲姐姐的。他也的确这么做了，每一次星史郎来找他的时候，他都是这样，装作自己毫无所知。事实当然是残酷的，也是他一直以来尽力回避的…昴流突然做出了决定。星史郎一收拾完，就叫他走。这不仅仅是为了自己心安，昴流一边起身收拾毛巾，一边跟自己确认，这是个原则上的问题，他要让星史郎清楚的认识到，他的容忍是有界限的。昴流向着浴室走去。

透过墙壁的雨声听起来像窃窃私语的人群，而另一个更集中的声音穿梭于其中：水龙头流出的水声。暖黄的光穿过浴室半开的门口，斜斜落在昏暗的过道里。昴流停在光线的边缘，给自己打了打气，才探身向浴室里看去。星史郎背对着他，光着上身，下身穿着还没怎么被打湿的黑色长裤，正在水槽里洗着什么东西。右臂和胸前的血迹已经干了，斑斑驳驳的黏在皮肤上。但一道更新的血迹却正顺着他的手臂蜿蜒而下，从手腕滴落在台面上。这是新鲜的血，在昏黄的灯光下色泽明亮，湿漉漉的，把空气染上了淡淡的铁腥味。昴流瞬间意识到了，这些血迹或许不完全来自于受害者。这个发现颠覆了他刚形成的想法，改写了他在担心的事情。昴流不假思索的推开门，走了进去，"发生什么了？" 他担心的问。

星史郎只是微微抬头，透过镜子接住了昴流的视线，但手上并没有停下来，也没有转过身。昴流知道自己的出现并不在星史郎的意料之外——如果他的确惊扰到了星史郎，那他现在已经被掐着喉咙按在墙上了——星史郎显然已经适应了昴流的存在，足够理解他不会从背后攻击他。"你真的想知道吗？"

"你受伤了。" 昴流感到有些焦虑，他走到了星史郎的身边，光脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上。走近了他才发现，星史郎在洗的是他的衬衫。水被血迹染成了粉红色，不过衬衫上还有没洗净的地方，像一块块铁锈。昴流的注意力被钉在了星史郎的伤口上。就在他的右臂，上臂的肌肉上，有一个很深的捅伤，大概有半英寸那么宽。昴流有些迟疑的伸出手，轻触伤口旁的皮肤——这很不可思议，这是星史郎，是樱冢护，这种事情不应该发生在他身上。"你到底是怎么——不，算了，我去拿点东西来包扎。" 昴流收回手，弯腰去打开洗手台下的柜子，拿他放在那里的简易急救包。但他没能做到，星史郎抓住了他的手腕。

昴流抬眼看向星史郎，却吓了一跳。对方正用炽热而专注的眼神看着他。"你没有回答我的问题，" 男人轻声说，不对称的双眼死盯着他，"你真的想知道发生了什么吗？"

昴流干咽了一口。不，他不想知道，但他的舌头不听话了。星史郎的手又冷又湿，刚才裹满整手的血已经洗净了，除了一些卡在指甲盖下的红色。这只手捏着昴流的手腕，将昴流的右手固定在离星史郎的腰近得过分的位置。他们太近了，近得让昴流无法继续假装他没有看见星史郎的身体，装出一副并不受影响的样子……星史郎将他推向地面的画面蹦了出来，昴流咬紧下唇，企图平抚胸膛里乱撞的心脏。他不知道星史郎是否看穿了他脸上的纠结。大概答案是肯定的。对着说不出话来的昴流，星史郎更靠近了一些，微笑变得更灿烂了。"好吧，" 他说，将昴流的手掌贴上自己的胸口，"不然我演给你看吧。"

昴流还没来得及抗议，就被星史郎提着转过来，囚禁在他自己和洗手台之间。星史郎顺手关上了水龙头，浴室陷入寂静。模糊的雨声和风声企图掩饰充满空间的寂静。"你是那个猎物，" 星史郎提了提嘴角，露出一个恣意的微笑 "当然，我是我。时间是深夜，我找到你的时候，你正赶在去车站的路上。你不知道我是谁，但你看见我的那一刻，你就知道你的死期到了。"

他的想象力被引进了那个场景，无力抗拒。那是个有些疲惫的白领，满脑子只想着尽早回到家。昴流自己就已经是樱冢护的猎物，简单轻易的在脑海里重现了那个画面。他几乎能看见，那个受害者在樱冢护出现在眼前时，如何被吓得无法动弹，杀手的脸上带着怎样的微笑，而恐惧如何在受害者的脸上扩散开来。他抓紧了星史郎，指间的皮肤很冷，泛着淋透衣服的雨水带来的湿意。“你意识到自己的处境，但你表现得还不赖，没有陷入慌乱，也没有马上起图逃跑，” 随着星史郎的叙述，昴流脑海中的角色从一个戴着眼镜的文弱小白领转变成了一个更年长、更聪明的上位者。“我没料到的是，你在身上藏了一把刀，并且还对它的使用方式略有心得。当我接近的时候——” 星史郎握着昴流的手腕，比划着，仿佛他从左侧的腰旁抽出了什么，猛地在他们之间划过，“——你拿刀攻击我，把我逼退。看懂了吗？”

昴流有些呆滞的点了点头，右手挂在半空中，突兀的伸着，像是他真的拔出一把刀，挥着那把刀切开了面前的空气。他怔怔的盯着星史郎的胸口，和那上面的血迹，脑海里那个高大的人影幻化成了一个矫健的男人，以防守的姿势半屈着，利刃在手，目光聚焦在敌人身上。星史郎稍稍后退，但没有放开昴流的手腕。“我退后了。我低估你了——你是那极为少数的，没有被我一击毙命的猎物。这是个有趣的情况，但不是个需要担心的情况。现在，你失去了先手的优势，你毫无胜算。” 星史郎的嘴唇弯成一个令人发寒的微笑，“并且，你懂你毫无胜算。”

昴流企图挣开，他拽了拽被星史郎握住的手腕。“别说了，我不想听——”

星史郎猛地扯着他，将他翻了过来，他面对着镜子，水槽硌得他胃疼，没说完的话变成了一声急促的呼吸。“你转身想要逃跑。” 樱冢护在他的耳边悄声说，手指捏紧了昴流的手腕，将他的手按在洗手台的边缘。昴流像是被冻住一般，任凭星史郎贴了上来。男人身上的水珠浸透了他背后的衣料。“你跑得很快，我由着你跑远。你可能觉得能靠跑，就逃過一劫。” 一阵低笑，昴流感觉震动从星史郎的胸腔传到自己的后背，他被男人用身体压住，无法动弹。”很可惜，天开始下雨了，我想赶紧收工了。所以我只让你跑了一小会儿。然后我就开始追逐，不过我不从背后追上你。我喜欢从前面攻击。”

逃跑的希望逐渐消失，被惊恐和绝望取代……昴流看着镜子里，星史郎故事中的角色在他眼前演出了这一幕。猎手逐渐接近，准备施以最后一击，对杀戮的期待在星史郎那只完整的眼睛中闪耀着。他自己的脸上则是猎物沉默的畏惧……"够了，" 昴流轻声道，他的脉搏在狂奔，仿佛星史郎像扫过琴弦一样击中了他的血管，但他不想去注意这些，"够了，别说了——"

他没来得及说完，就被转过身来。他们又面对面了。"雨开始下了，"星史郎压低声音，外面的雨声涌了进来，"雨下的挺大。所以当你看到我的时候，已经太迟了，我已经完成了要做的事情。" 星史郎慵懒的放开昴流的手，一只手指抵上他的胸口，向上划过。指尖并未施力，但却切切实实的刺穿了他的上衣，如同一片落下的雪花。昴流猛的吸了一口气——啊，不，不该如此，错的离谱，他怎么能听了这些话，还能这样，这样在星史郎的触碰下感到如此的欣喜—— 星史郎将手掌覆上了昴流心脏的位置，笑得格外愉快。他显然是在戏弄自己，昴流愤怒的惊觉，难以抑制的想要将那双不对称的眼睛里的笑容戳破 —— "你的肋骨轻易的被捏碎了。我能感觉到你的肺叶在痉挛，你的血肉十分温暖——"

"闭嘴。" 昴流咬牙切齿的挤出了两个字。

"——你的血浸湿了我的衣服，它有些多，连雨都来不及洗掉——"

"闭嘴——"

"——但你反应敏捷，我杀死你的那一刻，你举起手，将手中的武器刺中了我的手臂，但已经太迟了，你已经死了——"

"闭嘴！别说了！"

昴流奋力将星史郎推开。杀手终于向后退了两三步，留下昴流一个人靠着洗手台，喘着粗气。血的味道塞满了他的鼻腔，濒死的猎物眼中的最后一幕塞满了他的视野。他觉得自己看见了，看见了那只深深插进自己身体中的手，看见了星史郎被雨幕遮住的微笑，看见了淋湿的手指从刀柄上滑落，留下插在星史郎手臂上的小刀。他的心脏快从嘴里跳出来了，但令昴流更骇然的是他下身的胀痛——"滚，" 他嘶喊道，"从我的公寓滚出去。"

"别口是心非了，" 星史郎挑起一边的眉毛，"再说了，我受伤了，淋透了，又沾着血——你真的要把我就这样赶出去？外面可是雷雨交加，又是晚上。"

"那你可以先洗干净了再滚。" 昴流不留情面的反击。

"也行，如果你帮我的话。"

昴流瞪了他一眼。"随你便。" 他怒气冲冲的弯下身，从洗手池下的柜子里找出医药箱，"消毒水用完了，你运气还真不好。总之，你收拾完了就赶紧给我走——" 他转身，然后忘记了如何继续。

星史郎正慢条斯理的把腿从裤管里抽出来，然后用脚将裤子踢到一边。他在做这些事情的时候全程看着昴流，昴流几乎是竭尽全力才没有失手让医药箱砸在地上。"你这是干什么？" 他质问道。

星史郎的嘴唇上浮起别有意味的微笑，"你说你会帮我收拾干净的。"

昴流呆若木鸡的盯着星史郎，先是他脸上的表情，然后是他直挺的肩背，然后是他胸脯的肌肉，然后再往下……他感觉自己的五脏六腑都扭成了紧紧的一团。他不是不知道星史郎的身体是怎样的，但是，他从来没有这样直视着他全身，在黑暗中没有过，当然在灯光下更没有过。想要伸出手，想要去触碰的冲动又回来了，他一想到那些和星史郎做过的事情，就感觉自己像是被潮汐推着，想要去再靠近点——灵犀之间，昴流突然理解了事情的根本。他紧握着医药箱的提柄，"你耍赖，" 他小声说道。

"你不是也在装，但还不够像样。和我打个赌吧，" 星史郎笑得更愉快，更令人不适了，"你要是还能人模人样的撑到最后，那我就马上走人，不多说一句。"

"如果我做不到呢？"

星史郎脸上的表情让昴流不禁打了个颤，"如果成那样了，" 男人的声音很轻柔，但又意味深长，"那我也不用走了，你说对不对。"

昴流没有马上答应。他知道星史郎在玩什么把戏，也懂自己的胜算如何。或许他可以直截了当的坚持立场，赶星史郎走。但昴流否决了这个想法啊。他看了一眼对方的表情，清楚的知道，如果他这样做，大概只会自取其辱。如果和星史郎打这个赌的话，至少他还不是完全没有希望。他艰难的干咽了一下。"你要我怎么帮你？"

星史郎似笑非笑的看了看他，信步闲庭，跨过他们之间那一小片铺了瓷砖的地面，在离他只剩几厘米的位置停了下来。这真的很不公平，昴流脑海里一个微弱的声音抗议道。寻常人要是这样裸露身体，都会有些生怯。但一丝不挂的星史郎却好像只是在展示另一种力量，并且，他看上去仍然十分危险。"我要你怎么帮我？" 星史郎重复他的问题，低沉的音色带着调笑的语气。他微微倾下身，嘴唇碰到了昴流的耳廓。"我要把你也弄湿。"

昴流还未来得及还嘴，星史郎就粗暴地抓着他的手臂，半拉半拽把他往淋浴间推。他下意识的挣扎起来，医药箱脱手，砸在地上炸开，里面的东西滚了一地。脚趾撞在门槛，他赶紧抬腿，差一点就被绊倒。'——星史郎桑！"

星史郎一脸欠揍的满足样，"小心，" 他跟他说，"别滑倒了。" 昴流想用眼神剐他，但这样被老鹰捉小鸡一样塞进淋浴间，他光忙着站稳脚，来不及抽空瞪人。星史郎紧跟着跨进来，将淋浴间的门拉上，转过身来。昴流觉得自己应该脸红了。他的淋浴间不大，这代表着他被迫和星史郎挤的很近。他企图给自己做思想工作，告诉自己这没什么的——毕竟，在过去的几个星期里，星史郎已经成为了他卧室的常客——但当星史郎伸手，从他身侧穿过，去扭开淋浴头的时候，这件事情的艰难度瞬间翻倍。

冷水从领口浇进来，昴流开始有些发抖。一半是因为冷，他的衣服被水打湿，黏在皮肤上，一半是星史郎的错。星史郎一边调整水温，一边跟他贴的更紧了，昴流必须要向后仰才能看清星史郎的脸。对方的黑发湿透了，滴着水，和他刚才打开阳台拉门时看到的没什么不同，只是现在的星史郎什么都没穿……昴流别过脸，企图平抚自己的呼吸。他现在有多渴求星史郎，他就有多坚决想要继续抵抗他的吸引力。现在认输，就代表自己默认了星史郎做出的事情，他绝不想妥协。那你就该马上离开淋浴室，昴流大脑中所剩无几的理智冷静地指出，但他否决了这个建议。他不能让星史郎觉得自己是临阵退缩。他清了清喉咙，"还是先让我帮你把伤口包扎一下？"

"我没伤得那么厉害，" 是他获得的回答。蒸汽开始填满狭小的空间，湿润的白色水汽袅袅盘旋，将所有的东西都蒙上一层迷雾。昴流从眼角突然捕捉到了一个意想外的景象——逐渐升温的热水淋在皮肤上，星史郎的表情像是被蒸开一样舒展开来。这让昴流看得有些走神。星史郎刚才应该冻得够呛，他神智不清的理论道。然后星史郎睁开了眼睛，那一瞬间的柔软不复存在。"你不帮我拿香皂吗？"

"啊……" 昴流转身避开喷头，开始寻找那样物件。不知道什么时候，它掉在了地上。于是昴流弯腰去捡——然后定住了。纤细的，红色的丝线，画着优雅的弧线，绕着他们的光脚蜿蜒而过，然后滑入淋浴室的下水口。

有力的手指抓住了他的手臂，他被拎了起来，穿过喷头的水帘，再次被拄直。他呛水了，使劲喘气，甩了甩头发上的水，这才发现星史郎无法解读的脸离他非常的近。星史郎颇有仪式感的抓起了他的手，将手掌贴上了自己的胸口，贴上了胸口上的血迹。喷头下，他连眼睛都不眨一下。

"把它洗掉。"

昴流紧张的咽了一下，现在想要抽身撤退已经太迟了。"那，那我洗了。" 他应道，把刘海从额头上推开。但水还是一直往下流，他没办法一直睁着眼睛，他不可能看得清自己在干什么。他轻轻的拉了拉星史郎的手臂示意，"过来点。" 

不等对方回答，他就绕过去，和星史郎对调位置，将对方推到了喷头下。星史郎只是挑了挑眉，但没有阻止，也没说什么。这让昴流有些意外，或许的确这没什么可争论的。星史郎比较高，他这样站着，既能淋到水，也能挡住一些可能会溅进他眼睛里的水花，让昴流能更专心做需要做的事情。

昴流深呼吸了一下。从肩膀开始吧，他想，至少肩膀没那么暧昧。他努力不去想那些多余的事情，开始顶着星史郎的目光，紧张的拿着香皂，对着面前手臂和躯干接连的部位，有些迟疑的画起了小圈。他洗得很慢，一是尽量避免碰到捅伤的伤口，二是自己身上浸满水的衣服相当累赘。他揉出了足够的泡沫，便小心翼翼，像个专心的画家，将白色的泡沫顺着星史郎的手臂往下涂。白色很快的变成了粉红色。

血不该这么容易被洗掉，昴流麻木的想，是血，就该能染出洗不掉的污迹，就该留下伤痕，在皮肤上，在胸口中，在脑袋里。血迹怎么能这么轻而易举的抹掉——一缕肥皂水流向星史郎的伤口，他像被火烧了一样，猛地抽了一口气。昴流马上抽开手，仿佛被烫到的是自己。"对不起。"

"没关系。" 星史郎像被惊醒的大猫一样，确认没有实质性的危险后，全身又松懈下来，除了眼睛。他的眼睛一直没有离开昴流。"继续。"

昴流有些迟疑。"你真的不要我先帮你包扎一下？"

"没事，你继续就好。"

昴流不信，但他还是听话的抬起手，继续擦洗星史郎的身体，只是更加小心的绕过伤口旁的皮肤。现在他的衣服已经全部是湿透了，沉甸甸的挂在身上，每个动作都变得艰难起来，尤其是牛仔裤，丹宁布又厚又粗，磨得他大腿有些疼。但这不是昴流不能忍耐的。他顺着星史郎手臂肌肉的线条，给小臂也打上肥皂泡，用拇指的指腹揉开粘在臂弯的血迹，沿着尺骨蹭掉血迹，向下直至腕骨。他将星史郎的手捧在手中，一根一根，有条有序的展开手指，洗净指甲盖下残留的血迹。然后他又从下往上，顺着手臂检查了一遍，洗掉刚才漏掉的血迹。手臂内侧的部位不大好洗到，昴流只能把星史郎的手拉起来一些，而星史郎也任由他摆弄，只是目不转睛的看着他。昴流装作不在意对方的目光，只是专心致志的做好手头的工作，水花落在脚边，星史郎打湿的皮肤摸上去有些凉爽……他半阖着眼，回忆起那些夜晚，他还未睡着时，躺在床上，用手指在星史郎的胸口画着没有意义的图案。手掌下的身体有些微微颤动，似乎和他身体里的震动起了共鸣，染血的肥皂泡沫从指尖滑落，滴在地上，然后没入黑暗。

浴室里的空气黏稠厚重。昴流闭上眼睛，像是陷入了半醒半梦之间，由着双手跟随温热的水流，抚过肌肉，绕过骨骼，摩挲着他心心念念的模样。记忆像闪烁的火苗，重现了这几周之间的事情：星史郎第一次探访他的卧房时，他如何紧张的要命，甚至不敢伸手触摸对方，只是由着星史郎做他想做的事情。之后的几星期里，他逐渐开始变得没那么拘谨，但即使是那样，昴流从未想到自己会如此大胆的摆弄恋人的身体。从一开始，他们的分工就黑白分明——我先动手，而你来应对；我主导，而你承受。暴力和主动权，它们属于星史郎。而昴流则已经对其习以为常，甚至开始喜欢上这样的安排。角色的对调让他感到惊奇，仿佛置身一场幻想之中。他随心所欲的触摸着、探索着星史郎的身体，像盲人享受着丝绸淌过手掌的感觉。更让他诧异的是，星史郎居然让他这样胡作为非。一阵满足的颤抖从指尖传来，像气泡般轻盈，像气泡般令人着迷，也像气泡一样飞快的消散。他伸手追逐而去，抚过腰胯，拂上臀腿——

手掌下的肌肉绷紧了。"你硬了，" 星史郎说，语气稀松平常，但气息有些不够平稳。

昴流睁开眼。感官突然涌回身体里。他脸颊发烫，下身胀痛，湿透了的裤裆挤得他剧烈的刺痛，他猛地低头，不想让星史郎看见自己脸上的颜色，但却发现他并不是一个人陷入这种困境。"你不也一样，" 他反驳道，又找回了些气势，抬头瞪着星史郎。星史郎没有接话，他只是仔细地将昴流从头到脚看了个遍，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒。星史郎在想什么，昴流连猜都不需要。他感觉血液全都冲到了脸上，一时间，他只想抛开赌注，把衣服脱掉……昴流忿忿的碾碎了这个冲动。他不会成为先放弃的那一方。他的颜面已经所剩无几，那么剩下的那丁点，他死都要留下。

昴流感觉呼吸困难。他闭上眼，企图集中精神，稳住自己。他得将胯下的勃起先放在一边，这很难，但至现在他必须这样，虽然被湿衣服困住的下身无比难耐。但星史郎让他愤怒。男人的脸上挂着游刃有余的微笑，和平时没两样，仿佛一切都还在控制中。被逼得难以承受的只有他一个人而已，昴流意识到，感到怒火猛地烧了起来——他知道自己难以抵御星史郎，他切身的体验过这个男人对他产生的影响，但这次，这次他不会放弃，即使只是在原则上，他也要继续坚持下去。只是，这太不公平了，他凭什么不能让星史郎也一样的受他牵制……一个主意突然冒了出来，他已经有些晕头转向，但在烦躁的刺激下，他觉得自己可以大胆一次，他没来得及多想，身体就先斩后奏了。昴流伸出手，握住了星史郎的阴茎。

他马上获得了反应。星史郎在他的眼前绷紧了身体，呼吸卡在了喉咙里，眼睛眯了起来，目光固定在了昴流的脸上。昴流感到脸颊发烫——一部分的他陷入慌乱，为这个可以称得上是淫荡的行为感到惊慌，为可能会遭受的反击感到恐慌。但太迟了，他已经出手了。昴流一边开始撸动，一边用他希望看上去像是挑衅的眼神盯着星史郎的眼睛，虽然他紧张得快要把舌尖咬破，心跳快要锤烂鼓膜。到处都是水，水从头顶淋下来，水绕着他们流下来，他感觉手中肿胀的肉茎快要滑出掌控……星史郎的呼吸变得粗重，他的也一样，他们两个都被撩拨得接近极限，但他仍然只是死盯着星史郎的脸，而对方的表情也凝固在脸上，当他紧张的用力过度时，连那只已经看不见的眼睛都仿佛燃烧了起来。退一步说，他们完全不需要陷入这场该死的僵持，谁都看得出，他们都很想要，但他们却为了面子倔强的不肯承认。只不过，昴流为自己快要失控的欲望开始感到绝望，再这样下去，或许先忍不住的将会是他——

他只听见了一声低吼。随即，他被狠狠摁在了淋浴室的墙上，后脑勺和玻璃撞击，紧接着，一个粗暴的吻吞噬了他。他一时间分不清上下左右，只觉得脚下的瓷砖太滑了，几乎站不稳脚，不过，他抛出的手臂很快的勾住了星史郎的后颈——他真的忍了太久了——他急切的，几乎是暴力的，回应那个吻。星史郎的身体紧贴着他，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，他感到四周迅速的升温，献出一声呻吟，手指插进星史郎的黑发。湿衣服黏着他的皮肤，缠着他的四肢——他得先解决这个问题，越快越好。星史郎似乎也和他想到了一样的事情，结束了深吻，手掌顺着昴流的胸口向下滑，摸了摸他的肚子。"你是不是又没吃晚餐，" 星史郎有些不悦。

"我……我没饿。" 昴流黏黏糊糊的回答他。星史郎的手隔着湿透的布料按着他，仿佛他是一团陶土，一团等着被揉成作品的，柔软的陶土。

"你现在饿了，" 星史郎得意的笑了笑，提起衣摆掀起了昴流T恤衫，"你就别嘴硬了。"

不过昴流即使想要嘴硬也不行了。星史郎使劲一拽，他就被自己的T恤蒙头兜住，再一扯，他就像一只正被剥皮的野鹿一样被吊了起来。浸透水的布料像第二层皮肤，粘在他身上，星史郎费了一会儿功夫才终于把它脱了下来，顺手丢在了角落。他们重新继续刚才的吻，星史郎的手在他的裤腰摸索，伸了进去，稳当当的捏住了他。昴流绷紧了身体 —— 终于，一切都对了—— 他舔着星史郎的颈侧，又贪婪又急切的舔舐着。星史郎试图剥下昴流的牛仔裤。湿透了的棉质T恤没办法和丹宁布相比，他扯了半天，始终没什么进展，只能低声咒骂。水浸泡着他们，水从他们的头顶淋下，水流进了他们的吻……昴流放开了星史郎，伸手去帮他，即使他不想做爱，他也想摆脱这湿透了的丹宁布，他们两个人一起，终于把裤子拉到了昴流的膝弯，也只到了这里。星史郎终于用光了最后一点的耐性。昴流又被翻了个面，淋浴间的玻璃迎面扑来，随即星史郎重重的压上来，昴流赶紧将手臂抬起护住脸。等待只有一瞬间，但他的脉搏已经在一瞬间飞快的加速，一瞬间之内他也只能准备到这里。星史郎随即捅了进来。

潮湿的呼吸打在他的后颈。最初的疼痛让昴流拧紧双眼，挤出一声紧绷的喘息。星史郎粗暴的填满了他，用手臂锁住了他，他颤抖着，像弓一样被推开。第二次的冲撞更加猛烈，他几乎要站不住，只能发出微弱的呻吟。湿透的牛仔裤很重，但昴流一点都感觉不到，他只是拼命想要跟上星史郎抽插的节奏，想要满足对方急迫的需求。他将额头枕在右臂上，感觉星史郎在他体内碾磨，在他耳边喘息，全都甜美得让他晕眩…环住他的手臂离开了他的胸口，向下伸，接住了他的勃起，热烈的抚摸着他，唤起了更多深入骨髓的颤动。他无意识的呻吟着，指甲徒劳的抓着光滑的玻璃，直到星史郎抬起左手，罩住了他的手。星史郎的手心温热，舒服得不可思议，但后颈上不断落下的吻更加炽热…他们加快了速度，喷头下的身体又湿又滑，星史郎挺进前所未有的深度，在昴流双腿之间的手也加大力度，昴流急促的喘着气，呼吸撞在玻璃上凝成水雾，无法承受的快感不断攀升……星史郎突然绷紧了身体，呼吸卡在喉咙里，随即，昴流感到了男人射在他的体内，温热在体内散开，激得他发抖，但他还没有到达，但星史郎仍然继续毫不留情的撸动着他，将他逼到极限——

"你——"

——一瞬间，快感超出了负荷，超出了他能保持安静的限度，昴流猛地仰起头，破碎的叫出声来，全身痉挛，最后一次蹭过星史郎的手心，然后，他到达了高潮，美妙的，闪耀的，撼动全身的——也是太快结束的。

水顺着他的皮肤滑落。昴流靠着玻璃，睁开眼睛，星史郎的手臂拢住他不断起伏的胸口。他刚喘过气来，就差点又被喘息呛到。星史郎抽了出来，有些疼，比平时更疼一些，但也没那么疼，因为有一双手温柔的摸着他的腰，他的腿，将他的牛仔裤褪到脚踝。昴流抬了抬脚，听见星史郎把湿衣服全都踢到角落的声音（要记得洗衣服，昴流提醒自己），然后他又被温柔的，不容拒否的，带回了喷头下。他们洗了有一段时间，水已经没那么热了。昴流感觉有些累了，把头靠在星史郎的肩膀上，让温水流过身体……那双手又开始抚摸他，将肥皂泡涂满他全身，重复他刚才做过的事情。潮湿的空气里弥漫着铁腥味。星史郎的右臂又流血了。"你得包扎一下。" 昴流轻声说。

"我知道，" 强劲有力的手贴着他的脊椎一路向下。“你说过了。” 

昴流闭上了眼睛。他任由星史郎洗净自己，他的触碰很亲密，但却不情色，白色的肥皂泡顺着水流飘走，直到什么都不剩——除了星点的红色之外，什么都不剩。

水不再落下，星史郎关上了淋浴喷头，咔嚓一声推开了玻璃门走了出去。昴流有些恍惚的看着他，仿佛灵魂出窍，再自动的跟了上去，接过星史郎递来的浴袍，习惯性的说了声谢谢。他一边慢慢穿上浴袍，一边看着星史郎将备用的毛巾围在腰上，向着被昴流失手摔在地上的医药箱走了过去。箱子里的内容物已经散落满地。他抓起了一包消毒湿巾和一卷绷带，擦净伤口周围的血，然后开始包扎。杀手娴熟专业的手势，让昴流不由得想起了那个让他一见倾心的兽医。剪断绷带然后将它绑起来这件事，要一只手做有些困难，而且剪刀离星史郎有些远。它躺在靠墙的地板上，却离昴流的脚不远。昴流拾起了剪刀，走过去帮忙。

“让我来，“ 他小心的从星史郎手中接过绷带卷，在合适的长度剪开，然后将两端绑了起来，不松不紧，"好了。"

“谢谢。” 星史郎给了他一个微笑，然后试着屈伸手臂。“感觉不错。估计过几个星期就会愈合，只要我小心别用力过度扯开伤口。”

昴流没有报以微笑。房间恢复寂静，连雨声都没有了；外面下着的雨已经停了。“你该走了。” 他平静的说。

短暂的停顿。“你说什么呢？” 

“雨停了，风也静了。你可以走了。”

星史郎不再微笑，脸上升起一片看不透的雾霾。“我们不是刚—”

“刚刚，星史郎桑，是你先吻了我。也就是说我赢了。你说过了，如果我能撑到最后，你就走。你还说了，你不会多说一句话。” 

这次是一个漫长的停顿。星史郎用一种几乎可以被看作是难以置信的表情低头看着他。昴流从来没有在樱冢护那里获得这样的视线，他只是尽全力的用自己的绿色眼睛坚定的接住对方的视线，虽然他一想到星史郎不知道会如何反应，心里更觉得没有底气……时间一分一秒的流过，他们面对面，盯着对方，昴流越来越焦虑——然后，星史郎突然破开了严肃的表情，露出一个微笑。"的确，我是这么说了。"他像是想到了什么有趣的事情，笑了起来。"那我也不说什么了。"

昴流惊讶的眨了眨眼，看着星史郎转身捡起长裤的身影。"你要走了？" 他诧异地问。

"我也知道做人要识趣。" 黑色长裤穿在身上，白色毛巾留在地上。"不过，要真说，这也不仅仅是我的一厢情愿吧。如果这全都是我的错觉，那请容我向你致歉。但刚才你也相当受用吧。"

昴流感到脸颊发烫。"做人要守原则，" 这不算是狡辩。

"我知道。但我们之间说原则还有意义吗——你知我知，我还是会回来的，即使只是为了拿回我的衣服。不过这么想能让你好受点的话，也行。" 昴流忍不住瞪了他一眼。但他还没来得及再说些什么，星史郎已经走了过来，将他拽进一个过度激烈的吻，也是一个过度短暂的吻，连昴流都还没来得及回应就结束了。"下次我来的时候要准备好干净的衬衫，别忘了。" 星史郎贴着他的耳朵说。

星史郎放开他的时候，昴流忿忿的扭开头。他不想搭理这个让人生气的男人，但还是忍不住去瞧他在做什么。星史郎把夹克和风衣从浴室门后的挂钩上取下来穿上，风衣的扣子扣到了第一颗——他肯定很累了，还要在回家的路上忍受又冷又湿的衣服。但如果这让星史郎感到不适，他一点都不让昴流看出来。昴流觉得有些内疚，但他也一样，他绝对不会让星史郎知道。星史郎的游戏里，他鲜少能扳回一局。所以，即使是多可怜多渺小的胜利，这也是他的胜利，他装也得装到最后。他像影子一样跟着星史郎，看着男人离开浴室，回到灯光昏暗的客厅，穿上鞋子，推开阳台的门。夜风吹了进来，而星史郎却没有回头，一次都没有。在最后一刻，星史郎正准备离开前的那一秒，昴流的决意终于松动了。

"星史郎桑。"

星史郎停住了，但没有完全转过来看他。昴流紧张的清了清喉咙。"下次……下次从前门进来，好吗？"

一瞬即散的微笑，然后星史郎迈过阳台的门槛，消失在夜空中，就像他来的时候那样，只留下昴流和自己的自尊心相依为命，等待天明。

昴流觉得有些冷。但他不想理他的自尊心，而他的自尊心也不想理他。


End file.
